A Wizard and A Wedding
by Teagan
Summary: ---HarryRon implied HarryLupin-- Ron loves Hermonie. Ron Marries Hermonie. Harry feels alone. Lupin watches.


Harry looked over at Ron and sighed. "This should be fun ." Lupin said from his right. Harry nodded and looked away from the red head. "Do you Reckon Hermonie's having a heart attack yet?" The werewolf asked the dark haired wizard, trying to maybe take his mind off of what ever was bothering him.  
  
"Probably not, she had seven yesterday." Harry joked pushing out a smile. Lupin followed Harry's eyes when they landed on Ron once more. The older wizard tried to think of something positive to say to him, but nothing good came to mind. So he merely grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, before walking over to speak with Tonks and a few other order members.   
  
Harry watched him go. It was a little windy today, so his long hair blew across his face as he walked. The older man turned back once and offered Harry a warm smile.   
  
"....Harry? Hey mate? Are you alive?" Someone shouted in his ear. Harry snapped away and turned to see Ron standing before him. "Come on best man, were getting started!" Ron said smiling happily. Harry watched Ron's lips move not really knowing what they were saying. But he looked happy enough.   
  
"You'll be walking in with Ginny since she's Hermonie's first brides mate, and that leaves Seamus with Hermonie's Cousin Tina, and then Dean with Padma, and Neville with that odd witch Halli ......." Ron's voice faded when he noticed Harry's mind to seemed to be somewhere else.   
  
"Are you tired from last night of something?" Ron whispered. "I mean , you did drink quite a lot. " Ron said quietly. The dark haired man shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Something like that."   
  
"Well don't worry, this is going to be the best day ever I reckon. Since you me and Hermonie are going to danced and drink all night!" Ron said loudly. A few guests around them laughed. Harry smiled and shook his head. " You know Hermonie doesn't drink , Ron." Harry said. "Well it's her wedding, I think it's illegal if she doesn't."   
  
"Another crazy wizard tradition?" questioned Harry. "Something like that." Ron mocked hugging him. "Thanks Harry. Just for being there, supporting us. I mean come on! Me , being married! Ha! "   
  
Ron smiled and whistled to himself. "Yeah. Funny." Harry said to quiet for Ron to hear.   
  
"Ronald Weasely get over here and let me fix your hair!" Molly said storming across the lawn. "Mum, Sheesh , I'm not seven!" Ron said turning red.   
  
Harry smiled and watched Ron fight as Molly tired to get hair to stay parted on the side.   
  
"His hairs almost as stubborn as yours. " Lupin whispered in his ear. The hairs on Harry's Back stood on end. "He's going to make a great husband." Harry whispered back, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "You would too Harry." Lupin admitted.   
  
"I'm not Hermonie." Harry mumbled biting his lip. Ron laughed and kissed his mums cheek when his hair finally went into place and stayed. Harry smiled and watched him walk into the house nearly skipping in happiness.   
  
"No Your not." Lupin said quietly. Harry leaned back ever so slightly and felt Lupin's hands rest on his waist. "And I quite like it that way." He told the younger man.   
  
Harry Turned in Lupin's arms suddenly and took a deep shuddering breath. He buried his head in the older mans neck and sighed. "Thank you. "   
  
Lupin rested his head on top of Harry's . " Your welcome. "  
  
The wedding went as smoothly as possible. Ginny and Harry walked out arm in arm, but all Harry seemed to think about Remus.   
  
Hermonie looked , as Harry knew she would, Perfect. Long white dress, strapless, with small silver beads up and down it. Ron watched her coming up, looking like he could explode with happiness. The actual wedding Ceremony didn't take long. Harry stood eyes on Ron throughout the most of it anyways.   
  
The words were spoken for them to kiss, and Ron leaned forward Catching Hermonie's lips with his. The crowd clapped and Harry turned to see Lupin staring at him, from the back of the crowd. Harry beamed at him and began to walk down, as music started for dancing.   
  
"Lets go." Harry said reaching the older man. "Don't you want to stay for the dance?" Lupin asked looking confused.   
  
"I just wanna be anywhere that I can have you to myself." Harry whispered eyes never leaving his face. Harry loved Ron . He'd probably always would. But as it seemed he had found something better. Someone would would love him in return.   
  
Lupin smirked. "I have a small house, In the country." Harry smiled and watched Ron and Hermonie dance. "Great." 


End file.
